


Кое-что о карме

by AnnetCat



Category: Onmyoji (film), 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Абэ-но Сэймэй и Минамото-но Хиромаса, как всегда, попивают сакэ и беседуют, Мицумуши подает выпивку и изредка реплики.Повод для написания сего текста: автор внезапно узнал, что в одном из фильмов о Шинсенгуми исполнитель роли Хиромасы - Ито Хидеаки - сыграл Хиджикату





	Кое-что о карме

_Мицумуши:_ Господин Хиромаса - такой хороший человек!   
_Сэймэй:_ Да, господин Хиромаса - очень хороший человек. Вот я и удивляюсь.   
_Хиромаса:_ Чему удивляетесь?   
_Сэймэй:_ Чем же такой хороший человек так себе испортил карму.   
_Хиромаса:_ Карму? Почему это я испортил карму?   
_Сэймэй:_ Ну, вы же буквально притягиваете к себе потусторонние создания.   
_Хиромаса:_ Когда это я притягивал! Это вы притягиваете, но вам и положено, вы ведь не простой человек.   
_Сэймэй:_ Смотрите, друг мой. Как оборотень играет на бива - так пожалуйста, кто играет с ним дуэтом? Вы, дорогой мой Хиромаса. Как появится в Хэйане девица, отмеченная демоном - кто в нее немедленно влюблен? Вы, господин Хиромаса. Кто всегда в курсе магических покушений на господ придворных и на самого императора? а? Да и я вот... Кто ваш лучший друг, господин Хиромаса? Что скажете?   
_Хиромаса:_ Я ничего не понимаю, Сэймэй.   
_Сэймэй:_ Само собой. Как всегда. Еще сакэ?   
Хиромаса кивает. Мицумуши наливает сакэ.   
_Сэймэй:_ И это ваше будущее воплощение...   
_Хиромаса, с тревогой:_ Какое воплощение?   
_Сэймэй:_ А, это я так, к слову.   
_Хиромаса:_ Не томите, что вам открылось про мое будущее воплощение?   
_Сэймэй:_ Да не волнуйтесь. Это еще не скоро будет. Но занятный, занятный демон...   
_Хиромаса, подскакивая:_ Демон? Сэймэй, вы надо мной смеетесь!   
_Сэймэй:_ Ну что вы. Не переживайте так. В конце концов, демон - это сю.   
_Хиромаса, со стоном:_ Опять! Когда вы начинаете рассуждать про сю, я перестаю понимать!   
_Сэймэй:_ Что же тут непонятного. Вот, например, это ваше будущее воплощение, Хиромаса. До чего красивый мужчина. Великий воин. Ух ты, скольких зарубил. Вот люди и говорят: демон. Это сю.   
_Хиромаса:_ А, на самом деле он не демон?   
_Сэймэй:_ Почему же. И на самом деле демон. Его же все так называют.   
_Хиромаса, тряся головой:_ Сэймэй!   
_Сэймэй:_ Еще сакэ?   
Мицумуши наливает еще сакэ.   
_Сэймэй:_ Выпьем.   
_Хиромаса:_ Выпьем.   
_Мицумуши:_ Господин Хиромаса - такой хороший человек.   
_Сэймэй:_ А, да, еще вы будете волком.   
_Хиромаса, вздрагивая:_ Волком? Это до демона или после, Сэймэй?   
_Сэймэй:_ Одновременно.   
Хиромаса некуртуазно давится сакэ.   
_Сэймэй:_ О, как интересно.   
_Хиромаса, с опаской:_ Что еще вы увидели?   
_Сэймэй:_ Да так, ничего особенного. Это я ваше воплощение разглядываю. Забавные детали, знаете ли.   
_Хиромаса:_ Сэймэй!   
_Сэймэй:_ Действительно забавно.   
_Хиромаса:_ Сэймэй!!!   
_Сэймэй:_ Еще сакэ?   
_Хиромаса:_ Лучше скажите уж все сразу, Сэймэй. Я ведь теперь не смогу спокойно уснуть.   
_Сэймэй:_ Вот я и говорю - выпьем еще сакэ.   
Мицумуши наливает сакэ.   
_Сэймэй:_ Красивая сегодня луна.   
_Хиромаса:_ Не меняйте тему!   
Мицумуши хихикает в рукав.   
_Сэймэй:_ Кстати, ваше будущее воплощение - человек не знатный. Да, явные неполадки с кармой...   
Хиромаса молча подставляет чашку Мицумуши, та наливает сакэ.   
_Сэймэй:_ И он на службе у рода Минамото, ну надо же.   
Хиромаса пьет.   
_Сэймэй:_ Ай, как нехорошо. Ваши отдаленные потомки предали ваше воплощение. Ну, они же не знали... И потомки непрямые. Интересно, как скажется на их собственной карме...   
_Хиромаса:_ Про потомков - потом!   
Сэймэй смеется.   
_Хиромаса:_ Вам смешно...   
_Сэймэй, хихикнув:_ Зато он поэт.   
_Хиромаса:_ Кто?   
_Сэймэй:_ Да ваше воплощение, который демон и волк.   
_Хиромаса:_ И хороший?   
_Сэймэй:_ Ну... как бы вам сказать, друг мой...   
_Хиромаса:_ А музыка?   
_Сэймэй:_ Нет, в пристрастиях к музыке не замечен. Зато с катаной в руках - истинный виртуоз.   
_Хиромаса:_ Хоть это утешает.   
_Сэймэй:_ Да, в этом вам до него далековато.   
_Хиромаса:_ Зато я на флейте! и на бива! и на чем угодно!   
_Сэймэй:_ Конечно, друг мой. И еще вам в утешение. Он будет более знаменит, чем вы, господин Хиромаса. Буквально всюду. Даже у варваров. Ух ты, где о нем знают! Надо же.   
_Хиромаса, робко улыбнувшись:_ Как именно знают, Сэймэй?   
_Сэймэй:_ А восхищаются. Легенды рассказывают.   
_Хиромаса, со вздохом облегчения:_ Значит, не такой уж плохой?   
_Сэймэй:_ Это как посмотреть. Но в сущности, плохой, хороший - это тоже сю.   
Хиромаса трясет головой и залпом выпивает очередную чашку сакэ.   
_Мицумуши, подливая:_ Господин Хиромаса - такой хороший человек.   
_Сэймэй:_ Да, очень хороший человек. А господин Хиджиката - нет. Ну что поделаешь... Карма.


End file.
